Windchester
by XxBakaSaruxX
Summary: Well, It's a fantasy with humor and fighting. It's about a 16 year old half breed out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Just a few things before it starts...it's on another planet and the main charactor likes to make up words  
Enjoy

--

Chapter 1 – The one named Karigan

"Man I'm getting tired, feet failing...going dooown." The young teen girl dropped to the grassy ground halfway up the hill. Her cloths were a bit loose. Her top was a Blue and had a long white coat on. He pants were baggy and blue. She laid there still with the wind blowing in her face making her yellow semi-slit eyes squint. She moaned in hunger when nose caught a smell. Her furry round ears that stood up top her head popping out from a red bandana with a yin-yang on it cover her brown hair that was long and in a pony-tail had twitched and her tail flicked. "Food?"

She crawled up the hill as fast as she could getting her red fingerless gloves a bit dirty and her sword necklace. She didn't care; when she stood up she spotted a village. She was so excited she started running down the hill, and ended up tripping on a rock. When she finally stopped rolling she sat there holding her head and looked at the village and ran again.

When she got in everyone stared and whispered but she didn't care she was hungry. She made her way to a little outside café and took a stool. She waited for the middle aged man to get done cleaning a glass and he walked over. "May I help you?"

"Yes! I want anything good you got, with a drink of course!" She said with a smile and the man raised his brow but made her order. She waited semi-patiently when she was handed a plate with rice and some kind of meat and sauce on top and a cup full of purple liquid.

She smiled and began to dig in when she got poked in the back. She stopped in the middle of food in her mouth and looked back. She blinked at a sandy blonde hired boy how was about eight years old and tiring to hide the stick behind his back. She swallowed and smiled then introduced herself. "Hi the names Karigan Windchester! Who might you be?"

The boy just stood there with courage and a bit of fear in his blue eyes "Are you going to hurt us?" He spewed out. Karigan blinked and tried not to laugh. "Well, are you?" She shook her head and entered more food in her mouth and did a gesture stating she was honest. The boys face went to a smile and he ran off. She blinked and felt like she was being glared at. When she turned back to her food the owner went up to her.

"Ye, better of notta lied to Koran, he's a very gullible boy." She finished her food and got up after paying and slowly walked away leaving words behind.

"Don't worry mister I never lie to kids." She left him and looked for an Inn

"Mister!? I'm not that old…" He took the money and went to a new costumer. Karigan wandered a bit and seen the sign. She smiled and walked in. She looked at the long blond haired woman who greeted her and said her lines.

"Yes one night stay for one." The woman bowed and was showing the way when she was called. Karigan's ears twitched to the familiar voice.

"Mom, mom you wouldn't believe it I met a-" Koran looked behind his mom and seen Karigan smiling and waving to him. "Miss. Karigan are you staying that's awesome!" His mom whipped her head to him then Karigan and back to him.

"Koran your dinner's cold, your late again go eat and get ready for bed….now." He looked at her with a pouted face but sighed. He ran off but waved bye to Karigan first. His mom opened then door and left. Karigan walked in and looked around. A dresser, bed and a window was all that was in it. She sighed and flopped down in the bed.

--

The night was just settling when a screech broke out. Villagers ran to the woman who was pointing to a ripped up bloody body. Everyone started to mumble and had their suspicions. They all started to concoct a plan.

Karigan slept soundly not even hearing the woman, but was awoken when her room, no the whole building shuck and she feel off her bed.

"snaarglefish…" She mumbled sleepily. She went to go back on the bed when she quickly held her nose. "Gross blood." She looked out the window and seen the mob surround the body. She jumped out the window and dashed tiredly to them. When she pushed he way threw she stared at the body with a disgusting look.

"She's here! She must've heard our plans!"

"You're not getting away with this!"

Karigan looked at them in confusion and yawned. When her ears flicked. She snapped to full reality and told everyone to run. Everyone stood there baffled when the ground started to shake. Everyone started to run and a Botarg came shooting up chuckling.

"What is that!?" A woman yelled pointing at the potato bug looking demon. It crashed down looking for it's next victim. Everyone was yelling and running away and Karigan sighed as she ran up to it.

"Hey, you…look for a fighting meal? You know to give you umm…what's the word…pleasure or fun or what ever you demons call it." She looked at him and him to her. His front legs where stained with the blood from the recent body.

"You? A half breed? Don't make me laugh." He said drooling a bit. "And look a monkey at that. You have no weapons no real sharp fangs, no claws what are you supposed to do weakling?"

Karigan got mad. She didn't care if he had called her short or anything about her personality but she hated that he was putting her race down. She grabbed her necklace and threw it up.

"Don't ever bad mouth my race!" She caught the once necklace but now a sword and charged at him.

--end

Don't forget to Reveiw!


	2. Chapter 2

_Karigan got mad. She didn't care if he had called her short or anything about her personality but she hated that he was putting her race down. She grabbed her necklace and threw it up._

"_Don't ever bad mouth my race!" She caught the once necklace but now a sword and charged at him._

--

Chapter 2- The item from the sky

The demon chuckled with delight and began to charge. She dodged his front leg and leapt up and took a swung at his forehead. The sword made a ting noise and as she landed she hopped back two steps. She looked at him closer and seen his body shine._ 'Crap he has his full shield already!' _ She taught and dodged another attack. She was trying to quickly come up with a plan to get rid of him so as she dodged she swung at him anyways even though she knew it wouldn't. She ran behind a fence to catch her breath when a girl crawled to her.

"Ma'am that bug, its stomach isn't shining. Is that a weak point?" Karigan slowly looked at the girl in a red sleeping cap and blinked then turned to the Botarg and slightly moved her head down to look at his stomach. It was low to the ground, scrapping it but you could tell it wasn't like the rest of his body. She gave a little grin revealing a dull fang and turned back to the little girl but she was gone.

When the demon finally found her he started to call out. Annoyed by his voice she rolled out then stood strait. She looked at the by standers and got an idea. She concentrated and thought.

'_Knew it. The ground is dead. There is no way a plant will grow here.' _She then ran a bit from the Botarg and shouted. "Hey! Does anyone know where a plant is? It has to be potted!" Everyone looked at her weird but they ran off.

She turned around just to get tossed. She hit the side of a house pretty hard but was still conscious but heaving breathing. She went to clench her fist but noticed her sword was gone. "Bushwah!" She looked around and spotted it. "all the way over there." She sighed and went to run for it but got batted around and was wondering where his speed came from all a sudden.

She rolled on the ground from the last bat and stopped. She ached in pain and felt so pathetic but she was stronger then this. She blamed it on just waking up and how it clouded her mind when she got jumped on. The bug semi-crushed her and was chuckling and drooling. She made a disgusting face and tried to push him off.

"Two things, one eeew drooling?! Two your stomachs like friggin glue!" She went to go look at her sword but it was gone. She was so confused but relied what had happened when she heard a shriek. She recognized the voice of the shriek when she actually yelled. It was Koran's mother. She was yelling at him to get back but the Botarg got to him first. He went away from Karigan and went after Koran pinning the 8 year old to the side of a house. He started to choke but managed to choke out words.

"Kari…gan…catch..." He tossed the necklace as far as he could and Karigan caught it by sliding like a baseball man sliding to a base. It went back to sword form and a man called out shouting and Karigan turned to him. In his hands was a potted lily and she grinned.

"Toss it over!" She yelled back and he whipped it at her. She had a shock face on but managed to catch it "I said Toss not kill me!" She turned to the Botarg and was throwing random item she found on the ground. He finally turned and let Koran go and went back after Karigan. She put the pot down and ran far then turned back.

'_come on you stupid bug…Now!" _Her hands shot up and so did the plant. As it went higher it grew right under his stomach she made it go higher and tossed him up. The bug was 3 feet higher then the plant and rising and she seen the opportunity. She ran and leapt in the air and slicing his stomach. He let out a cry as his blood flowed down and he landed in the puddle. When she landed she wiped of what was again a necklace and put it back on and walked to Koran. She had a look at him.

"Lucky, he's just passed out from lack of air. He'll be fine." She said to his mother and began to yawn She turned around and headed back to the room she rented and the people that watched her walk away noticed her wounds healing.

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Koran asked Karigan with a bit of a pout. She nodded.

"Yea sorry have things to take care of."

"Well, come visit anytime you are more then welcome here Miss. Kari"

"Kari will do." She said with a smile at the villagers "I will visit." She turned around and gave a slight wave. She made sure she packed enough food in till the next place and looked up to the sky. She blinked for a bit because she thought her eyes were deceiving her but nope something was up there. It was dropping and fast. She watched it for a bit then realized it was heading for the forest. She got nosy and wanted to see what it was so she ran as fast as she could to it.

"What is that? A dead bird? Maybe it's a misfit shooting star!" She ran a bit faster and finally hit the forest. Leaping up higher and higher from tree to tree she finally got to the tip. Standing on one foot she looked around in the sky. "Hey where'd it go?" She went to look a different way when she got hit by something. She automatically huggeld the item and moved branches and up came a man eater plant. It caught her and the item in the mouth. It then grew down and slowly spit her out.

"You're the best Toco!" She smiled at the plant and it licked her face and disappeared. She then looked in her arms. "Kyaa! It's a little boy!" She huggled him and noticed a scratch on his face so she put her hand over his cheek and healed it. He had short brown hair with one long bang. He was wearing grey old baggy clothes. She sighed and put him on her back and started to wander more.

She wandered in the forest more when her stomach growled. She ate breakfast in our time three hours ago. She didn't want to wait the food in her pouch either because she knew the next place was in two days but she was hungry. "So hungie can't go on." She moaned.

"Then just eat the boy, let your demon take over for once." A smug voice of a young woman floated to Karigan. She stopped to look at her with a pathetic face on.

"No I'm not barbaric like you Sicilia." The woman stepped out from the shadows. She had long hair down to her waist and she wore a dark blue Kimono with lighter blue butterfly patterns. She smirked making her pointy ears go up and fangs show. Her yellow slitted eyes glowed.

"Now, now I won't tell, well, maybe your uncle." She grinned and it made Karigan pissed. Her face went to pathetic to serious.

"He's not my uncle! Now be a nice Kitty and Shoo." The Panther demon shrugged and walked past Karigan.

"I was just wandering around and smelt your disgusting stench and thought I'd say hello." She said as she slid her soft hands on her Kitana that laid at her side and took off.

"Stupid cat." She then began to walk. "Man that didn't help my hunger at all." She went back to her pathetic face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

She has been wandering around for half a day trying to keep reminding her that she's holding a knocked

out boy on her back. She was huffing and gave up. She put in down and sat herself. "I'm so not used of

carrying people" She said looking dead. She stared at the youngling wanting to poke him but didn't. Her stomach growled in hunger so she took off the brown ratty bag off of him and stuck her hand in hopping and wishing for food when she felt something she pulled it out and it was bread. She was so happy and began to munch on it when the boy finally moved.

Her ears popped up and she quickly hid the bread. The boy sat against the rock and began to open his eyes. When he wiped them he looked around and noticed Karigan. He hugged his knee's frightened and confused and she swallowed the bread in her mouth and crawled in front of him and offered the rest even though technically it was his anyways.

"You hungry?" She asked with a smile and he quickly nodded. She gave him the bread had some black goo called musshu and he munched on it hungrily and Karigan giggled. "I'm Karigan Windchester but you can call me Karigan or Kari what ever you want."

"Ray." He said as he swallowed. "I'm five."

"You're so little! What were you doing in the sky?" She asked bluntly. He stared at her and began to eat the rest. "Ok, you don't have to tell me. Just eat and we'll be on our way. Can you walk?" He nodded and finished. He then crawled to his bag and pulled out purple liquid.

"Tea?" He asked shyly. She smiled and nodded and he handed her some. They drank and he listened to some of her stories and he giggled at some. When they were done they began to walk. Ray was a bit slow but she didn't mind she felt lazy anyways. They wandered the rest of the day and made camp on a hill and she summoned flowers to sleep in but he climbed in hers anyways.

"Wake up there's someone here." She felt little hands push her arm and she slowly sat up and looked at the person standing there. She looked at the young man about the age of twenty seven and seen him smiling at her and she glared at him.

"Marlos, What do you want? I just seen Sicilia now you come on these days just get worse…besides the kid. He's good luck...kinda...not really…so far since I found him I seen you demons so I guess he's bad luck…but he's better then you." She rambled on. Marlos just began to walk on ignoring her and disappearing as he turned to his normal state, a panther.

"Was he a friend?" She shook her head and yawned. She hates being woken up, especially when food wasn't even ready for her. She sighed and went to the little lake and caught fish and cooked it. Ray poked at it as if he was seeing a three headed monster. The food was brunt but that's because she can't cook but they headed on their travels heading east.

They wandered for what felt like forever but wasn't and she fought and killed everything that got in their way and eventually got side tracked once and awhile from cute animals or shinny things. They tried to avoid towns and villages because she feels to awkward in them and only goes in if really necessary but she looked at Ray and thought he need new clothes. The grey bummy things he had on did not suit him and it looked like he was he slave.

They Reached the Capital city named Kirash of the Northern Country. It was flourished with people and demons and all kinds of races. There were jugglers and scans running threw the dirt street pulling people in the carts. Karigan grabbed Rays hand so he would get lost and squished their way thru looking for a decant clothes shop. All of them so far were fancy and over priced. They kept saying it was top quality.

"That one?" Ray pointed to an outside Veranda that had a shirt that Karigan automatically seen and pulled him there and snagged it.

"Perfect!" She showed him a blue shirt with clouds on it and his face went from happy little Naive kid to You have to be kidding me. "You don't like? Ok We'll look around more" She smiles, turned and wandered around. She looked at the shirts and thought they were plain but found one that looked cool. It was a Blue shirt with a red dragon crawling up the back and its head popping over the shoulder. She then Ran to the pants and grabbed random black pair and shoved them in his arms.

He blinked not knowing what to do when she shoved him in a changing room and looked around a bit more. He came out with it fitting perfectly and she shoved socks and shoes in his arm so he put them on staring at the laces. She Came back with gloves and hats when she seen him staring at his shoe. She went to go giggle but didn't because he looked so determined to tie them.

She shook her head and lifted the hat in front of him in the distance to see if it would look good but none did put the red gloves she couldn't pass up. There was nothing special about them she just liked them. She rubbed the boys head and bought his clothes keeping his old ones there.

He didn't get to tie his shoes but he tries all the time. They wandered a bit when she heard the last voice she wanted to hear.

"Well, I finally found you Kari." The voice seemed a bit deep. Karigan froze a bit and snagged Rays hand and began to run.

"Don't look back Ray!" She swung him on her back and jumped up on things and scaled the roofs. She stopped at the end of the last one and looked back and seen the man nowhere so she let a sigh of relief go and hopped off the roof and headed out when he stood there leaning up against a tree all tired out. She glared when he jogged over. "Damn." She mumbled under her breath.

She looked at the taller man who had short brown hair and a smile that was about to faint because he was huffing. He had nice blue eyes and wore a green blazer and a white t-shirt underneath and black baggy pants. His face was gaining back his luscious color instead of red.

"You may run fast but wasting time going on the roofs, plus you were predictable. This time Kari you won't escape."

"Desmeri go away. I don't need company…no offence Ray but you're an exception."

"So who is the young man anyways?" He asked raising his brow as he finally got his breath back in order.

"This is Ray. Where looking for his mom, and no you can't come."

"Kari we've been friends ever since you were born. I'm not leaving you, even if you ditch me in the middle of the night over and over again." He said with a chuckle. She sighed.

"fiii-" She ran.

"Hey! Come back!"

--

"-she ended up in the well anyways!" Desmeri and Ray laughed at Karigan's past who was pouting.

"Why are you following us?"

"Not following, I'm going the same way so I'm joining you." He said with a smirk and she just sighed. Desmeri kept talking about the past to Ray who found it very amusing when a demon attacked. Ray hid behind a rock and Desmeri threw nice looking throwing knives.

"Still with the toys Desi?" She giggled when they blew up almost getting her in the process. "What was that!? That was awesome!"

"Glade you like them Kari." He smiled and they walked on to their journey. "By the way where we going?" She looked at him a bit confused like she didn't understand the question.

"We are crossing Adela Bridge." She told him knowing there was no way to get rid of him.

"Adela? We're going to the East country?" She nodded. "So we're going to get permission from the Aderalla's and cross to the Emrill forest?"

"Yes, yes, that's the plan Desi." She said wandering why he was pointing out the obvious and then tripped. "Owe." They laughed at her and she grr'd at them, got up and began to walk again.

The whole time it was pretty silent even at dinner and no one talked as they were falling asleep. The next day came and they kinda walked in silence until they hit the mountains. They sighed and looked for a way up. Kari put Ray on her back and began to scale it while Desmeri followed behind. The sun moved up a little stating it was awhile they've been climbing.

"Hey Kari watch out!" She looked at him and quickly looked up noticing a bird looking man came swooping at her. She jumped off the cliff to avoid him and summoned her sword and stuck it in the side of the mountain clinging for her and Ray's life.

"What the!? I thought these creatures were nice!" She yelled not really talking to anyone. Desmeri had two after him. He tried to defend himself as much as he could on the side of a cliff when he was pulled in it. "Desi?" She clung o the wall and grabbing her sword she began to shuffle over as she was pulled in herself. A bright light came but that was only from her sword. A little bird girl hushed then and started to lead the way. She climbed up a ladder and it lead in a house. When all of them came up they looked at her. She was no older then Ray and if she was she didn't look it.

"What's going on why are we being attacked?" Desmeri asked as he raised a brow and the girl looked down.

"I-I really don't know. One day everyone turned weird. They attacked everyone who came. I think it has to do with our water, so I haven't drunk any." Ray looked at her and pulled out a bottle made out of scales and cleansed skin. She blushed and took it.

"The water, why do you say that?" He asked and noticed Karigan sniffing.

"They protect the well, and they look for me saying that I should drink them and join."

"I smell a tangy sent. It's floating around." Desmeri looked at the little girl then at Karigan then looked around.

"Do you have a potion shop?" The girl nodded and showed them the back door and they snuck around to a shop. He fiddled around with things as quiet as he could. They may not be able to smell but they could hear a pin drop.

"What's your name?" Ray asked.

"Lilix."

"I'm Ray." They whispered as Desmeri came crawling to them. Luckily for them the Aderalla's were all off looking for them except two that guarded a well.

"We need a distraction so I can pour this in the water and then we need to get it on them."

"I'll do it." Karigan volunteered but was shot down.

"No I need you to get it on them…" He looked at Lilix. "I got it."

--

An Aderalla started to wander when he spotted a little figure and noticed it was Lilix in a cloak. He screeched and summoned the biggest bird demon. He landed right in front of her and grinned.

"Glade you changed your mind, Lilix." All she did was put her head down. "So now you can finally gain the power that has sprung upon us!" He was rambling on while the guards around the well fluttered over with a bucket and Desmeri and Karigan dashed to the well. He dumped the potion in when he head a yell.

"Betrayed!" One guard yelled and the big one was furious. The wind had blown off the cloak reviling that it was only Ray with a mask. The big one grabbed Ray's throat and lifted him as Karigan whistled.

"Put him down!" All The Aderalla's were there because it was like a ritual so when she whistled and yelled they all turned to her. She grinned and pointed to Tokiko who sat in the middle of the well. They all started to at her put Tokiko started to shoot out the water at them like a hose. When she noticed everyone was soaked she told him that it was enough and he disappeared into the well. The ones flying fell in agony and they all held their heads with their hand wings.

Ray fell down as the big one dropped him and Lilix ran to his side. Karigan and Desmeri soon joined and when they stopped being in pain, the kids fainted so their parents brought them home. The big one stood up strait and looked at Lilix and then to the others.

"I owe you my life and everyone else's. My Name is Huiyn Ashki, King of the Aderalla demons on the Northern Country." Desmeri and Ray bowed.

"No need your Majesty. Karigan!" Desmeri whispered yelled for she wasn't bowing.

"Well, you can let us cross the bridge. We need to go east." Karigan blurted. The King laughed and didn't care she didn't bow. "Desi, you know I don't bow to royalty. Their just like us but with power they tend to abuse. I only bow to people who I highly respect. I only met Huiyn so I can't tell if I like him or not." That made the king laugh more.

"I like your style." He turned around and pointed to the big cave like castle thing. "That is my home, you are always welcome to visit us, now shall we show them the bridge Lilix?" She nodded.

"Ok Papa." They all looked at Lilix.

"He's your dad!" She smiled and nodded as she began to fly ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The trio walked along the misty bridge but Kari wasn't really paying attention. It has been awhile they been walking because it was a very, very long wooden rickety bridge but something the king said before they left was bugging her.

"Kari you have been quiet for way to long, it's a bit creepy, plus if you start thinking the world would stop." He laughed and she just glared at him.

"Does the name Krio ring a bell to you?"

"You really forgot what lies beyond this bridge didn't you..." She looked at him as best she could because the mist was blocking most of the view.

"Well, if you know why don't you tell me?" He grinned.

"I'll give you a clue." Her ears twitched to that. "Wife..." She blinked and then stopped. Her tail stopped swaying as she froze and then got a shiver. She then slowly turned around to walk back.

"See ya!" She went to run but Desmeri grabbed her arm. "Let go! I'm not going there! It's to evil! You'll never make me! I'll go the other way!" She started to flail.

"Kari, we're almost across, suck it up and we'll see if we can sneak in and out of the forest."

"It's not going to work, let go."

"If I do then we can't help Ray can we?" She stopped trying to run and looked at the five year old and gloomed.

"If we get caught I'm going to kill you." He laughed and let her go.

"Okay, okay." They began to walk more for a bit as Karigan got a 'bright' idea.

"Ray do you still have that cloak?" He nodded and pulled it out of his bag. "Sweet!" She put it on and for some reason it fit.

"That isn't the same one...Ray how many do you have?" He shrugged. "Well, how does it all fit in there?"

"Magic bag! My grandfather gave it to me." He said as he smiled. "You think what you want and you'll find it, as long as you pack it. It holds about a hundred items."

"I heard of such things but never thought they really existed." Desmeri said as he stared at the bag and they continued walking when he felt grass beneath his foot. He moved forward giving room for Ray and Karigan who sighed and moved in the forest ready to meet her doom. It didn't take long for them to get surrounded by figures and knocked out.

When Karigan woke up she saw Desmeri kinda waving at her and smiling. That's when she realized they were handcuffed up the wall. She looked at herself and sighed with relief. She still had on the cloak. She looked over to Ray who just hung there and yawned. The guard came by and noticed they were awake.

"I shall go tell the king!"

"No! No need to go get him. We'll hang out here for like ever if we have to just don't get him." She yelled to him but he of course ignored it. She gloomed and waited to here the voice she had tried to avoid her whole life. It didn't take long for him to come.

"Well, well…A human man and boy and…" He took a harder sniff and grinned. "My, my, what a surprise! My dearest Karigan. You finally came and accepted your fate?"

"Hell no!" She wiggled her head out of the hood. "Damn it I forgot you can tell my scent. Now if you don't mind as you can see I'm hanging out here so away with you!"

"You can not talk to King Krio like that you peasant!" The guard threatened but Krio just laughed.

"Clam down, that my friend is not an ordinary peasant in fact she isn't a peasant at all. Isn't that Right Karigan Windchester Princess of the Simian race of the North?" Krio told the guards to bring them down and they did making the three stand on the other side of the prison.

"Tch, give that one up. I'm not a Princess. I threw that title away ever since you and Arshfin revolted and killed my family and friends." She started to walk off.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Away from here." He laughed to that.

"No, no you will finally aside with the contract!" She spun to him with an outraged look upon her face and growled.

"Don't ever bring that up! I have nothing to do with you! I will not marry you, for that contract was breached when you decided to side with Arshfin! Plus I would a never married you anyways! Get out of my face you traitor!"

"You are in my home…"

"Than I shall leave." She spun around and grabbed Rays hand when it raised Krio's brow incuriosity.

"By the way Karigan, who are the boy and the man?" She stopped and looked up in annoyance, and right before she spoke Desmeri interfered.

"You don't remember me? That's a bit rude, I remember you. The names Desmeri Heart, well was but now I have no last name."

"Heart…Heart…ah the boy she always ran to."

"Heh, heh yea kinda she only ran to me when you were there the rest of the time she would imprison me for saying hi."

"Shut up Desmeri, you were annoying, you kept bothering me." Krio got irritated because his question wasn't answered.

"The boy and the man." Was all he said.

"You really want to know. Desmeri happens to be my husband and Ray's our son happy?" That made him more curious.

"The boy is full human, try again."

"That's because it's originally Desmeri's and his first wife but she died in a tragic accident we don't like to speak about it."He was going to say more and Karigan knew it so she held Rays hand more and booked it. Desmeri who just caught the plan in time followed beside.

"Guards! Get them!" They all ran after so Karigan ran every which way in the dungeon when Ray's hand slipped out. Karigan came to a sliding stop and dashed back.

"This isn't the time to admire bones Ray! We have to get out." When she reached him all he did was point. She looked behind the bars and spotted a silver pigtailed haired woman in her early twenties sitting there in her blue short shorts with five belts and big long black boots and a long orange over coat and a black tube top. She waved with her black fingerless gloves. Karigan stared as she tried to push Ray along but it wasn't working.

"Hurry you guys! Their coming!" Karigan sighed and summoned her sword and cut the silver hair's cage door. She blinked but dashed out.

"This way!" She made hem follow her and she lead them out into the forest. She looked back and forth and dashed a new way. Still following her they ended up between rocks. "This is a short cut." She lifted up one of the rocks up and took hold her weapons which looked like 2 crescent moons.

"We can't stay the tree's had already gave our position." The silver haired girl looked at the monkey girl and showed them the way out. They ran down a hill and across a river and sat behind a big rock to catch breath. "Ray you ok?" He was breathing heavily but nodded.

"So what were you guys in for?"

"Crossing a bridge." Desmeri joked. "You?"

"Trying to cross the bridge." She laughed. "My name is Syavia Towne, and I owe you big time!"

"The names Karigan Windchester, this is Desmeri and Ray." She shook all their hands and looked at Karigan weird.

"The infamous Karigan Windchester of the north here in the east? Whatcha doing in this place?"

"I'm well known?"

"Oh yea we all know what happened. It's a cruel thing and I'm really sorry."

"How am I well known?"

"Well, for starts you flaunt your name around…a lot…for another like I said a lot of people know what happened to your kingdom."

"Home, it's called my home, my forest nothing more nothing less."

"So it is true, you did throw away your title. That's sad, you could rule a lot you know the whole Northern side!"

"No thanks it's not my idea of fun, besides I think the new queen is a better choice."

"Some rules over there?" Karigan nodded.

"Queen Esbin. I crowned her it over three years ago. She came from the west with some of her villagers. She used to be a villager herself but I made her Queen because I seen she really wanted to help the poor that had no home to go to."

"Well, that was nice. You can really read people can't you?"

"No not really she mainly takes a leap of faith."

"Shut up Desmeri! I hate Fate it's a cruel thing. I don't believe in fate, there is no way I believe that the things I do is something that was planned by something unknown." Syavia laughed.

"Alright, alright. Can I join you until I for fill my debt to you?" Karigan shrugged.

"The more the merrier I guess." They got up and began to walk when Ray looked around and blinked. "What's wrong Ray?"

"I know this place…" Karigan smiled.

"Alright! That means were on the right track!"

"So you three aren't together?" Karigan looked at her and busted out laughing.

"Desi and I, never. We just happen to know each other…for a long time."

"What she means is she used to lock me up for no reason in prison when we were kids, and tried to ditch me, and made her freaking pet eat me about a million times."

"So you guys are childhood friends."

"To summon it up, yup you got it." Karigan just turned around and began to tickle Ray how giggled and ran so she chased him.

"She's kinda like a kid herself no?" He laughed and nodded. "You like her, don't you?"

"You can tell?! Wow I though only her mom could do that. Maybe it's all girls." Syavia laughed.

"Were you close to her parents?"

"More or less her mom. Kauriko Lemunda who changed to Kauriko Windchester. She lived in my small village and lived next door. No one liked the fact she married Felix. And Felix's people didn't like the fact he married someone in my village. See we had a pointless feud with them. So she wasn't allowed in his forest and he wasn't allowed in her Village. So Karigan would go back and forth to houses. Some days they would all hang out."

"That's so sad, and that war must've just hurt her bad. Were you there?" He nodded. He was about to speak more but noticed Karigan in her fighting pose with Ray clinging to her leg. The two ran to them and noticed a panther and a panther in her human looking form. She wore a black trench coat with no sleeves. Her shirt was read with rips near the stomach and black pants and no shoes.

"Looks like the rumors are true Ecili" The panther spoke.

"Guess so Hymen, let's go tell him" They went to turn away but Karigan stopped them.

"You just can't come and show yourselves and not die!"

"I believe we just did Kari."

"Shut up Hyman! Someone take Ray." Ray let go of her as he heard that and the two panthers grinned and dashed at her. She got her sword read to block both but Hyman was interfered by the crescent weapon. He just dodged it and redirect to her as she caught he weapon as it came back. Desmeri snagged Ray as Karigan and Ecili's swords clashed.

"This has nothing to do with you wench." Hyman growled at Syavia.

"Oh, calling me a wench? Yea, that just made it personal." She dashed at him with her weapons in hand and he dashed at her. He then pounced at her so she ducked and flipped back to cut open his stomach but it failed as he grabbed hold of it with his mouth. As he landed he used all his force to throw her away. She managed to land on her feet and one hand and dashed again throwing her weapons at him. He dodged and head butted her. Before she went flying she latched herself to him and made sure she landed on him.

Meanwhile Karigan and Ecili had a little fight of their own. Karigan had just tossed Ecili back and dashed to her grabbing her foot as she leapt in the air and pounded her in the ground. A cut in her arm stung as she did it but she tended to ignore things like that. Once Ecili was in the ground Karigan flipped back. She wasn't done yet for she crawled out of her little crater and dashed at the monkey girl swinging the sword she dropped earlier and picked up on the way. Karigan bent back to avoid the stab to the neck and put her hands on the ground and pushed her feet up kicking Ecili in the jaw.

The four of them were so into the fight they didn't even notice they were being watched by eight eyes. Desmeri and Ray had spotted the other bystander. She stood there shaking her head signaled the man beside her and he shot an arrow between the two fights but did not notice. Hyman ended up ripping a chunk out of Syavia's arm so Desmeri threw a throwing knife at his side. He hurried and pulled it out before it blew up and growled.

"Ahem…" The man did another arrow but it made a whistle and made their ears twitch and look.

"Lady Sicilia!" The panther's backed down and pounced by her side.

"I believe I sent you here as Intel not to attack."

"It isn't our fault, she started it!"

"I don't care Ecili." Sicilia turned around and the rest followed and they all turned to panthers and dashed off as Karigan stuck her tongue out. Syavia fell to her knees holding her arm. Desmeri and Ray went to her side to make sure she was okay.

"That's a big wound. Karigan said as she went to poke it."

"Kari stop playing around. Can you help her?" Karigan hit Desmeri in the back of the head.

"Duh, now watch my magic!" She bent down and hovered her hand over the wound and the green-blue light came out of her palm and the wound stopped bleeding and skin tissue repaired. Syavia and Ray watched in amazement when she was finished with the arm she smiled and offered her up as her own body healed.

"Wow that was so cool." She looked at her arm.

"Sorry about the scar, but I can't replace what's not there."

"Oh no, no, no this is fine! Now I owe you another favor!" Karigan laughed and pulled her up and they walked more.


	5. Chapter 5

Travailing for three days, Ray had been pointing out some things that he had recognized and told stories that were a bit odd for he told it like he had been there thousands of times doing the impossible. They just let him talk on about it because they all decided together that maybe it was stories he heard of his father and grandfather and he believes that it was his memory.

Wandering in the cool breeze Karigan sneezed and fell on her ass as she went to step back from it and tripped. They all laughed but moved on when she spotted a man in a black cloak wearing a huge bag on his back and her face started to lite up with glee. Desmeri had also spotted the man but got a different reaction for he had sighed and put his hand in front of his face. Syavia tilted her head as she seen the different response to the man and was going to ask about it but was pulled towards him by Karigan.

"Ah my favorite customer. What are you doing on the East Country on such a beautiful day?" Under his cloak his dry lips grinned as his frog-throated voice ended.

"Just stuff, you know training and looking...now enough with the small talk I know you have something for me, so gimme!" She outstretched her arms and did a little kid give me when Desmeri told the man no and Karigan hit him, but he kept saying no which made Karigan annoyed so the next thing he knew it was pitch black. He sat in Tiki's mouth annoyed but not fighting it because he knew it would be useless.

The man then reached in his inside breast pocket of his cloak and took out a polished silver whistle. When he handed Karigan it she moved her hand along the wolf carved pure silver whistle and then looked at him.

"Alright what's it's story?"

"Thought you were going to be too distracted to ask...but this whistle summons the great wolf. Only a chosen one can actually be able to use it, but that doesn't mean he'll listen to your orders." That made Syavia interested in it too but Karigan already took out her money and over paid by about a thousand. Syavia stood there mouth wide open not believing what she saw Karigan do when the suspicious man bowed and went back to his journey so Tiki spat out Desmeri who looked annoyed. Slowly turning his head to Syavia he went to ask her if Karigan did buy it but she nodded before he opened his mouth and he did a face palm.

"Shut up Desmeri, it's my money and no it's not junk."

"All the things you buy from him is junk. Like that good luck doll...have you had good luck over the years? How about that golden egg that was supposed to help you become stronger, did that work? You're an easy target so he just suckers you in Kari, you shouldn't be an easy buyer, you'll be taken advantage of." As he went from angry and annoyed to calm and worried she puffed out her cheeks glaring then stormed off with Ray in hand.

"Um, there should be a farm area somewhere near here." Ray said shyly. Karigan looked at him relaxing her face a bit but then looked up and around trying to see a farming area but never seen any. "It's past the river."

"Oh, see I spotted that!" She said with a bit of a giggle but walked on in front of Syavia and Desmeri who was in a bit of a gloomy mood now. Syavia was trying to brighten him up telling him it was a good thing telling her that because it may have a slight affect but they both doubted it very much

Crossing the river, they sat down to eat but automatically started to walk on because they were losing light. Karigan was chasing Ray as they played a game until she tripped and he went to go see if she was okay, and of coarse she was so she snagged him and began to tickle him as the other two passed right by them. They chatted on about whatever came to their mind but Syavia was holding back on the one question she had always wanted to know her whole life, but she thought it would be inappropriate.

Ray managed to escape from Karigan's grasp and began to run ahead of everyone when he noticed the farm land and smiled. Turning around he shouted and flailed happily as he began to point to a little farm land which held two barns five houses and a lot of crop. Outside was a couple people tending the crop so they walked to it calmly but got the coldest looks.

"You know it's not nice to give dirty looks." Syavia said to the men working but they kept doing it but with a mumble this time. She was about to say more but Karigan stopped her and just shook her head. Syavia not wanting to backed down when an old laugh swayed near them. They all looked behind them together and spotted an old lady that was very short, wrinkly, grey but very wise Desmeri suspected. She had a smile on with her eyes closed and told them to follow her so they did.

"Sorry about them, they usually trust people but lately our live stock has been going missing or been ill for loss of blood. We put them in a safe location for awhile but then our people started going missing." She stopped as she poured them some milk and they each took a sip.

"Bushwah!? Granny this is the best milk I've had!" Karigan squealed as she drank the rest and poured more into her clay cup. They all giggled at her but agreed and Granny took the compliments but Desmeri went back to the conversation.

"Do you think it was a demon of some sort?" She shook her head.

"No, I know who it is. It's Chrno. He does this often. The farmers here don't believe in him so they think it's a demon."

"Chrno? Well if you know who it is why not stop him?" Syavia asked but just got laughed at.

"I'm old and I once versed him, but lost. It was the best scrap I ever had." That got Karigan's attention. Her ears twitched and her tail flicked as she tried to hold back the excitement but it didn't work.

"Best ever!? Granny where is this Chrome person? I'll show him a fight he'll never forget. Bwhahaha!" She was now cackling to herself as she devised a plan. Her face was evil looking but in a funny way. They all scooted away from her a bit but Ray looked over at the old woman.

"May I ask what he is? You said the farmers didn't believe he exists." They all looked Ray in a surprised way but Karigan who was now mumbling out her plan.

"My, my, little one you're very observant. He is a Vampire." She said with a smile making everyone look at her shocked. They all looked at each other and Karigan grinned even more.

"Really Granny? This is perfect! Vampires are legendary warriors right? So if I defeat him I could totally beat Arshfin...boo-yaka!" She began to cackle again to herself and got up in determination. "Alrighty everyone let's move on out!" She started to walk out as she said thanks for the milk when she got reminded that they don't even know where he is. She stopped and stared at them in a bit of a daze then gloomed. The old lady told her not to worry that he lives somewhere along the tall grass so she got happy again and dragged them out and headed south.


	6. Chapter 6

Karigan couldn't wait, neither did the other two, but Ray looked like he was thinking more or less than actually paying attention. It was proven when he hit a tree. He fell on butt and rubbed his face as he discovered his nose was bleeding. He stared at his now red spotted hand, blinked then heard Karigan freak out. She ran to him and healed him up as she kept asking if he was ok and all he did was nod. Desmeri laughed at her a bit and ended up with a rock to his forehead.

Syavia was looking around trying to see if she can spot the tall grassy area and thought maybe it was over the hill so she ran up ahead looking at the woods beside her. She had a weird feeling like they were being watched but she didn't mention it to anyone. Desmeri caught up to her as she stopped at the top and Karigan was beginning to crawl up it as Ray decided to copy her.

"Wow that is tall grass. Do we go through it to the other side or go the other two ways? That old lady didn't really specify." Desmeri thought of what she said and looked around. "Maybe the woods?" He looked to it but shook his head.

"That seems to obvious. Let's try cutting right through and wandering a bit if not we'll turn back and go another way."

"That could take all day!" Karigan complained as she and Ray finally made it up the hill. A breeze went by with cold air and they all shivered a bit but not much to notice. "Man Winters coming. This sucks. I now have to buy two new coats." Her head went down in a sigh when Desmeri raised a brow. He didn't like the fact she thought of buying Ray a coat. Frankly he thought the two of them were getting to close. He really didn't want to see her get hurt any more and if she got close to him like how she is and he goes home she'd be devastated.

"Haha Kari, I'm going to get an expensive one. I can get a lot of money for this!" Syavia said as she raised up a necklace made out of real gold and Jade. "Although it is pretty and it kinda speaks to me..." Karigan glanced at it, looked away but then ran up to her and snagged it. "Hey!" Syavia went to snag it back but Karigan turned around to look at it closely and she whipped back around with a serious face.

"Where did you get this?" Syavia looked at her a bit puzzled but answered honestly.

"I got it off the panther as we fought." Karigan looked at it and hugged it.

"It belongs to my father. That damn panther stole it from him." Syavia looked down and apologized but the half breed shook her head and gave it back. "Here. Don't sell it. If it speaks to you it's because it wishes you to have it." Syavia slowly took it and bowed as she thanked the shorter girl.

"I got it!" Desmeri shouted. They all looked at him and he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry I was thinking and now I got it. This whole time I was wondering why you would be in the jail. If you were just crossing he would've let you go, so therefore you had to have done something and now I know! You're a thief!" She twitched to that and Karigan looked at her with eyes that asked for her. They had look of 'Is that true?' and Syavia sensed it.

"Your right I am a thief but not of my choice." She looked down a bit ashamed so they stopped walking so she can explain.

"_You can't run forever kid!" A buffed man yelled at a little five year old who was running for her life. She had tears flowing from her eyes not even knowing where she running to when the man used a whip to wrap it around her one leg and tripped her. She fell down skinning her chin, hands and knees but he didn't care he dragged her to him and picked her up by her pigtails. _

_She was wincing and whining but she managed to stop herself from crying._ _In a way she was used to it for this was the tenth person who tortured her for the same reason. Her father._ _He shook her a bit as he asked where her low life dad was and she shook her head in fear. _

"_You better tell me missy. He aint worthy of hiding."_

"_I don't know he left days ago. I swear." being choked he tossed her and then got an idea. _

"_You're going to pay all that he owes me." With that he left with a laugh leaving the little one sniffling to the ground. She had no idea how she was going to get the money. _

_Not long after wandering a bit a woman approached her and patted Syavia on the head and said she will train he an art to get money. As she learned she noticed it was about stealth and then noticed she was being taught the ways of a thief._

"_I-I can't do this! This is wrong!"_

"_Is it wrong to survive? Tell me would you die for the one you call father or would you payback everyone for doing something great? Our world is not the same. Survive and live, live to be someone greater than those who spawned you and give back to people who need it." The woman said and gave a smile as she lifted up her wizards hat._

"And so that's what I did. I dedicated myself to orphans. Silly huh." She said looking at

the three and noticing Karigan crying and gave her a worried look. "What are you crying for!?"

"That is the most emotional story I've ever heard!"

"What?! I would think that yours is!? I mean losing everything in one sweep by the person you called Uncle." Karigan glared at her but then sobbed.

"A thief life is so lonely." Noticing Karigan switched the conversation back she sighed and shrugged telling her it wasn't all that bad. Desmeri suggested that they should walk on if they wanted to find the Vampire before night so they did.

Chasing Ray Karigan and him ran through the tall grass as Desmeri looked around looking for anything suspicious. All Syavia noticed was there was no animals or demons around but she did sense a presence once and a while somewhere along the forest a bit away. She never said anything because it wasn't a hostel presence so she thought maybe it was her imagination.

As the wind blew a bit harder and colder Ray was running out of breath for the second time and as Karigan went to leap at Ray but tripped.


End file.
